Girlfriend Tag
by Metatron85
Summary: Tori really wants to make a YouTube video where her and Jade answer your questions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm making my big return to the world of Jori. This fan base has no sign of running out of steam.**

 **Now this story is a special one; I'll explain why at the end so please read all the way through.**

* * *

"Please!"

"NO WAY, VEGA!"

"Oh come on, please, please, please..."

The pale-faced girl whipped her head around and scowled.

"You know how I feel about putting myself out there like that."

The half-Latina put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously? What about all those _Jade Hates_ videos you used to have on The Slap?"

"That's different!" Jade stomped her boot. "Those videos were only meant for Hollywood Arts students and..."

Tori took her hand.

"Babe, you've said you always wanted to have a big audience. It's something to get used to."

"But _YouTube_? That's like standing in front of the world and shit!"

The tan girl smiled warmly, rubbing Jade's hand.

"But you won't be alone. I'll be right there with you."

Jade sighed "That's what I'm afraid of."

Tori quickly snatched her hand away and folded her arms.

"AND WHAT IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

If a deer was caught in the headlights and had blue eyes, that would be Jade West right now.

"So what?" Tori started to tear up. "Are you...ashamed of me?"

Jade darted to her girlfriend and grabbed her arms.

"No, no, no, that isn't it at all. It's just..."

"Just what?" Tori sniffed.

"It's that I'm different when I'm around you and for the longest time we've kept that softer side of me private. I've got a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Heaven forbid you ever drop your wicked witch-like demeanor."

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Can you do this for me anyway?"

"Is there more to this?" Jade asked.

"Well...some of my friends and relatives from far away don't believe that you're my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

 _"WHAT?"_

Tori nodded. "Any pictures I upload, people write them off as Photoshop. I thought if everyone could see and hear you, they would believe me."

Jade stood silent for about ten seconds before snatching Tori's wrist.

"Whoa! What are we doing?"

"Making your stupid video, Vega!"

"But why?" Tori asked.

"Nobody calls my baby a fucking liar!"

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **This is where you all come in. I thought why not make it fun and give you a chance to contribute to the story?**

 **Send your question to me by Private Message and it will be featured in the second part, along with your username.**

 **Remember, PM only. Don't leave your questions on the comments.**

 **I want to keep it as one question per user, but send me 2-3 in case someone else has a similar entry.**

 **The rating will not go higher, so try to keep the questions within Teen.**

 **Looking forward to reading all of your questions, and please specify if it is meant for Jade, Tori or both girls.**

 **DEADLINE: Sunday, November 20 until 11:59 P.M. EST**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: With Thanksgiving coming up; I thought I would do something to show my appreciation for all of you. And that's where I got the idea for this story. Your own stories, or just your comments, really inspire me and make me glad that I'm still here after 4 years and looking forward to contributing more.**

 **I love every last one of you and I hope that you like the answers to your questions.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

Tori positioned her laptop on the bed where it sat atop some hardcover books for stability. She sat cross-legged in front of the computer to check the lighting and to be sure the camera would capture the two of them. Tori looked to her right and frowned when she saw nobody was there.

"Jade sit next to me!"

"Ahhhhhhh" came a frustrated moan from the floor.

"You being on screen with me is kind of the point. I've seen a few of these videos and one of the two wasn't under the bed, hiding."

The pale girl huffed as she plopped onto the bed beside her girlfriend, making the camera's view wobble.

"I wasn't _hiding_!" Jade protested. "I just hate the way I look on video chat and face-time."

Tori brought Jade in close for a squeeze, which elicited a small grin from the ice-hearted one.

"You're gorgeous," Tori beamed. "And I bet half the people will click on the thumbnail just because you're in it."

"Whatever," Jade said, admittedly things like that make her blush something awful but she tried her best to fight showing her approval.

"Ready?" Tori asked.

Jade sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"That's the...spirit?" Tori quipped as she leaned over the laptop to start the video camera. Jade had her share of video cameras but shooting this straight from the computer made this easier to upload online and sidestepped any technical issues.

The timer for the camera began.

Tori waved "Hello out there! I'm Tori and..." she turned to her right, waiting for her better half. "and you are..."

"It's on now?" Jade blinked.

"This is my girlfriend, Jade, and she has issues with being on cue."

That earned the half-Latina a playful but hearty punch in the arm. It stung a little but Tori just rubbed her arm and laughed.

"Anywho..." grinned Tori. "I put an announcement that we would be doing this video on Twitter and asked for all of you to submit your questions. We actually got a couple hundred."

Jade raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Tori nodded, proud "Yup."

"Mmm, I'm impressed."

"Now to keep this video from being too long, we had to whittle it down to a dozen or so. Some were repeat questions and a few were...um...let's just say my parents might be watching this and I really don't want YouTube to put a strike on my account."

"Oh shit!" Jade gasped. "Does that mean I can't goddamn fucking swear?"

Tori shut her eyes. Her bae wasn't going to make this easy.

"Okay, so we're going to grab our first question. These are in no particular order."

"You sound really sure," Jade said.

Tori whispered in Jade ear that she told Cat to sort them so they _have_ to be randomized.

"Nice," Jade giggled. She then looked directly at the camera. "Private joke; we're not telling you _everything_ ," she pointed.

"So, our first question comes from..." Tori made a face. "Wow, Boris Yeltsin."

Jade looked at her girlfriend like a second head was growing from her neck.

"What?"

"Yeah, Boris Yeltsin. I guess some famous people _have_ heard of us."

Jade folded her arms, squinting her eyes.

"You really think former Russian president Boris Yeltsin has sent the two of us a question?"

"It could happen," Tori shrugged with her best wounded puppy face.

"Except he's been dead for nine years. So, unless this question came to us by Ouija board, I don't think its the same guy."

Tori pouted, "Oh."

"This is my girlfriend, kids" Jade addressed the viewers.

"Well, I like the question and we're reading it anyway!"

"Fine," Jade sighed.

 _"For Jade and Tori, favorite foods to have at dinner when you both go out to eat?"_

Jade turned to Tori and said "I love eating out. Isn't that right, honey?"

The goth then made a devilish smile, caressing her top row of teeth with her tongue. The unsuspecting tan girl wanted to crawl under the bed right now.

"Jade! My mom might be watching this."

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at the camera. "Sorry, Mrs. Vega. She's only uncomfortable because you raised a sweet and innocent daughter." She then said under breath, "so I have my work cut out for me."

That made Tori shoot a look of death at the girl, who wasn't used to being on the receiving end of that glare.

Tori slowly turned her attention back to the laptop.

"So, answering your question...we both like Nozu's. Always up for sushi."

"We have simple tastes," Jade added. "Not that we're not up for a big fancy dinner where everybody dresses up. But typically, we're happy just picking up something at Big Kahuna Burger."

"That's Jade's go-to. She needs a really good cheeseburger at least once a week. My favorite spot is El Coyote on Beverly Boulevard."

Jade leaned in, "The food is to die for and what's cool is so many celebrities had eaten there. So many places in LA to get good Mexican food but theirs is the best!"

"Thanks for the question," Tori smiled.

"I'll read the next one." Jade looked it over and smirked.

"What?" Tori asked.

Jade started cracking up.

"Headingley72 wants to know if Rex ever said something so over the line, would I kill Robbie."

"She wouldn't," Tori held up her hand. "Would you?"

Jade shook her head, "I have no ill will for Shapiro. But I will make that wooden simpleton into mulch for my garden."

"Oooookay..."

"And as I'm putting Rex in the chipper, I want Robbie to do his voice, screaming in horrible pain and begging me for mercy."

"NEXT QUESTION!" Tori interrupted. "Um, SilentCRG wants to know what video games do we play?"

"I don't play many games and when I do, its usually retro games."

"As far as together, we love playing MarioKart."

Jade mentioned "I always beat her."

"Not my fault!" Tori pointed. "Rainbow Road is really hard."

Jade shook her head "Bifrost. Call it what it is."

"Nerd."

"Geek."

The couple started chuckling.

"This one also asked what led me to becoming a filmmaker."

"I don't think you ever told me," Tori leaned back, smiling.

"Well," Jade cleared her throat. "I guess it went back to when my dad took me to see a revival of _E.T._ in the theater. I've never seen anything like it before. Even as a little kid, I understood point of view before I even knew what it was. I knew when the camera was low and a little shaky, I realized it was showing me what E.T. was seeing. And we caught it on blu-ray recently and it still has that impact on me. Very few movies make me feel like that kid again and I always wondered how I could get that response out of a room full of strangers."

Tori rubbed her girlfriend's shoulders lovingly.

"Me next!" said Jade, really beginning to get into this video. "Someone called Quitting Time asks..." the pale girl rubbed her tongue against the inside of her cheek. "Mm-hmm. He writes, _Do you still have Tori's death all planned out? You hinted at it 2 or 3 days after she first arrived at Hollywood Arts, in the middle of a hate filled rant. I think you said, electricity would be involved. If so, please elaborate. Thank you._ "

"WHAT?" The half-Latina sat there stunned at that revelation.

Jade laughed nervously.

"Look, Vega, that was a long time ago. Things changed."

"Okay, I guess."

Tori reluctantly took Jade's hand as a peace offering.

"How about another question?" Jade suggested.

"Good idea," Tori nodded. She then scrolled for the next entry. This one was from a Lushcoltrane and immediately after reading it, Tori sighed heavily. " _Jade, What made you decide to love Tori instead of killing her? Did Tori manage to wrap Jade around her little finger?_ " She just stared at her girl. "I'm really not liking where these questions are going."

Jade held up her hand, "Okay, look. I didn't like Tori at first. In fact, I hated her with a passion. But over time, I dunno, her desire to be my friend won me over. And once I stopped fighting and we were comfortable with each other, one thing led to another..."

Tori wrapped her tan arms around her beloved, thinking to herself _"My cute little psycho."_

"And on that same note, Masterkungfu2013 asks _when did you two start to date and how did you know she was the one for you?_ "

Both thought and smiled, remembering the origin of their relationship quite well.

"You want to start this one, babe?" asked Tori.

"No, you" Jade insisted.

"Alright, this was like two years ago. We were working at a Foot Locker for summer cash and Jade was stacking boxes of Air Jordans in the back room. I happened to walk there when Jade fell off her step ladder and I caught her."

"It wasn't as heroic-looking as you'd imagine," Jade added.

"Nope," Tori shook her head. "First we butted heads and then the full force of the fall sent me to the floor with Jade landing on top of me. And that's how I caught her."

Jade rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"Then you kissed me."

Jade suddenly took over the telling.

"What happened was I was disoriented by the fall at first and seeing Vega with the wind knocking out of her from trying to catch me, I had this funny feeling. It was like a mixture of concern and gratitude and I dunno what in hindsight. Then there was just how the light was hitting her face and all of these mixed feelings, I guess building up from a while leading up to this moment, and we had this kiss."

"It didn't turn into a big make out session," Tori interjected. "It was just this sweet little kiss that lasted for like five seconds."

"Too short if you ask me," Jade said.

"Awwwwww."

Jade shrugged "I actually apologized for kissing her but she didn't complain exactly. Then we talked a little about what happened back there and by the time our shift ended, we were already planning our first date."

Tori chuckled, looking back at her girl looking so smitten.

"Let's see now," the tan girl checked her screen. "We have a question from Tawny Westenreich. She asks: _Tori: when did you start having romantic feelings for Jade?_ "

"Well?" Jade asked, folding her arms.

"I remember that night when you performed in that small theatre production of _The Children's Hour_. Your character was so conflicted about her sexuality and how intimate her relationship was with her close friend. I could relate to that so much and you were so good. I had this feeling like you understood what it was like and I wanted you the way you wanted your co-star's character but was too timid to say anything."

"Hey there's another question from Tawny."

"No, no there's not" Tori quickly said.

"Move your hand!" Jade ordered.

The Goth leaned in and made an amused face.

 _"And Jade, before you started dating Tori, did you notice that your gf liked to appreciate - if not perved - your cleavage?"_

Tori just looked at the camera like a deer in the headlights.

"To be fair," Jade began. "Lots of people tend to take a second look at the girls. But when I noticed this one paying the same kind of attention as the boys...well, I started having fun with that and was wearing low-cut or form fitting tops more often."

"I'm not a perv!" Tori shout-whispered.

"I caught you that time in the locker room."

Tori pointed "I was...just...comparing size."

"For five minutes?"

Tori's head dropped into her hands.

"She's fun to get a rise out of," Jade added.

The half-Latina mumbled something that Jade couldn't hear.

"What was that, funny bunny?"

"NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!" Tori shouted.

Jade batted her eyelashes.

"Somebody's cranky. Somebody needs to cuddle up with my hot naturals?"

"Can we please move on?" Tori whined.

Jade folded her arms "Under protest." She read the next submission. "There's a good one. ChibiShipper27 is asking: _Who's more aggressive when it comes to the bed-_ "

"SKIP!"

The black-haired one held up her hand, covering her mouth to Tori as she mouthed the words "she is, believe it or not."

"What were you doing?" Tori snapped.

"Nothing," responded Jade with a shit-eating grin.

"Let's see, um, here's one from King-of-the-Rejects."

Jade looked into the camera with a scowl "That's you, isn't it Robbie?"

Tori slapped Jade's shoulder "Be nice."

"I'm always nice!"

"Anyway," Tori groaned. " _If one day you would become a vampire, would you be awesome or terrible at it?_ "

"Gee, I dunno" Jade rolled her eyes. "Find out tonight when I'm outside your window."

"That's the girl I love, everybody" Tori said as she face-palmed.

"Funny you should say that, Vega. ViperaDraconaeon7251 wants to know who said I love you first."

"That's easy," Tori grinned.

"Yup," Jade nodded.

"Your were!" they both pointed to the other in unison. "Really?"

Tori insisted "Jade, you said it to me when we were about to fall asleep on the couch watching _The Scissoring_."

"Which time was _that_? You know how many times I made you watch that movie with me?".

"Four months after we started dating. I remember because it was a week before your birthday."

Jade shook her head. "No, it was when I broke that guys arm who wouldn't stop hitting on you at the sports bar when all six of us went to get wings. That was the night of the big MMA fight with Shelby Marx."

Tori huffed, "I remember how you've got the hots for that bitch."

"I only found her attractive because she was the spitting image of you, only really tough."

"Well, I don't see the resemblance."

Suddenly frustrated footsteps came marching in and Trina Vega's face came between the couple and the camera.

"You're BOTH wrong! Jade said she loved Tori in this very room a year and a half ago. I know because I was talking to Ryan Mitchelle on the phone and couldn't focus because of all the commotion going on in here."

Both girls sat there, blushing.

"You heard all that?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I mean the walls are so thin!"

Jade looked nervous. "You mean I said I love you first?"

Trina folded her arms.

"More like _screamed_ it. But looking back, way to go sis."

The goth collapsed onto the bed, staring at the ceiling in abject humiliation. The beans have been spilled. Tori Vega made the great Jade West squeal.

Tori chuckled, feeling like she got some of her own back.

"Well, NellieJ2011 wanted to know what was our most memorable date but I think we just nailed it in your case, so we will answer what do we love most about the other."

Jade snapped out of her funk and really contemplated the question.

"Mmm, I guess it would have to be your smile."

"Yeah?" smiled back a misty-eyed Tori.

"No matter how much my day sucked, seeing your smile will just make the room brighter. So?"

"So what?"

"And what do you love most about me?" Jade asked. "Besides my chesticles."

Tori scrunched up her face and smiled to herself.

"If I was forced to choose right now, I would pick how you always speak your mind. So many other couples get annoyed with signals and bullcrap. But you don't lie and you don't sugarcoat things. So when you told me you loved me back, I knew you were telling me the truth."

Jade sniffed, feeling like she was going to shed a tear but reminded herself that the world was watching and tried to maintain some dignity.

"You okay?" Tori asked.

"I'm fine," Jade spat, wiping her eye. "Let's read the next question."

"Alright, ScottyBgood asks: _Jade, whats the most romantic thing you've done for Tori? Like, the kind of thing that could alter someones reputation._ "

Jade gave her own death glare at the unseen user who sent that query. But she _did_ remembered something that was worth mentioning. And if she tried to dodge the question or think of anything else, Tori would likely blab it. No sense in delaying the inevitable.

"Fine," Jade cleared her throat. "It was our one year dating anniversary. Well, I actually have to back up a few weeks prior to that. I played a prank on Tori when I caught her in a Victorian-style finger trap. It was made of metal and was ordained with cool Gothic embellishments. I have it around here somewhere. But anyway, Tori thought I was being silly if not a little devious. Eventually, I did release her from her tiny prison. But what she didn't know was that whole thing was a ruse. See the trap was long, so it could trap the largest hands right down to the last knuckle."

The memory of this made Tori rub her finger, thinking back to that day in school.

"So, our friend Cat has this amazing ability to tell a person's clothing size from sight. I asked her if she could figure out a ring size under the right circumstances. She didn't know what I had in mind until I showed her Tori in her predicament. Cat figured from where the trap stopped, what her ring size was. And since all of her fingers, even her thumbs, were long and delicate and gorgeous..." she grinned at her girlfriend. "...I figured I had the proper size. So I went down to the jeweler in the mall and got Tori a promise ring."

"It fit like a glove," Tori nodded, showing off the little white gold ring.

"So yeah, I do lovey stuff but if your girlfriend was close to perfect, who could you not? But that doesn't mean _I_ have to be soft myself."

Tori added "I really didn't think anything of it, the whole finger trap thing, because she pulls pranks _all the time_."

"My dream is to be Ellen DeGeneres. I want to have a company and spend my free time torturing my employees with elaborate pranks. Or just scaring them."

Tori shook her head. "Jade keeps things...interesting for me."

"Invader Johnny?" Jade said, reading off the screen.

"What?"

Jade pointed, "He has a question. I like his avatar. I've also seen a couple episodes of _Invader Zim_. My brother, Jake, is the big fan though."

Tori leaned in "What does he want to know?"

"Uh...This one's actually for you. _Tori: Let's say Jade had been very nice to you the first day you met, do you think you two would be here now dating if Jade wasn't the scary Goth we all have come to know and fear?_ "

Jade stared daggers at her bae.

"Choose your answer _wisely_ " she warned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll admit, you used to be very mean in the beginning. But I tried to see past all that, thinking there was something else buried under all that aggression." She paused because she knew it would drive Jade nuts. "And there was. It took time but, without going into too much detail, that life hadn't been kind to you. And it made you question anybody seeking to know you. You're one of the most popular girls in school but your circle of friends is an intimate one. The whole school knows your name but you don't care to know everybody because you're more interested in quality, not quantity."

Tori turned away from the camera to face Jade head on and put her hands on her arms, coaxing her to do the same.

"You didn't know what to make of me, so you instinctively pushed me away. Sometime after you and Beck broke up for good, the two of us had a long talk. I basically wanted to know what I could do to win your heart. He essentially said it takes love, patience, and a tolerance for the weird."

Jade huffed at that last comment.

Tori held Jade's chin with her thumb and forefinger.

"Beck also said once she does let you in, the rewards are great. Because Jade doesn't half-ass anything. She puts all of herself into what she does, whether it be writing or acting or singing. And I can say from experience that Jade loves just as hard. So in a way, her not wanting anything to do with me at first made me want her even more. What can I say? It's like the old saying: I would never join a club that would have me as a member."

Jade chuckled as she allowed Tori to draw her in for a warm kiss.

"Sorry, Johnny. But I wouldn't change a damn thing about Jade West. If I did, she wouldn't be Jade. And where's the fun in that?"

Jade leaned in, resting her forehead against Tori's.

"I think we should stop now," the tan girl suggested. "Things are getting a little emotional."

"Yes, they are" Jade said.

"And we know how you get when you get..." she wiggled her eyebrows. "...emotional."

That familiar spark ignited in Jade's blue-green orbs.

"Yeah, I do."

"One more question?" she whispered to Jade.

Jade held up a finger "One. More."

They broke their little embrace and sat straight, facing the laptop once again.

"Final question from a user called FuckTheReaper. You know, all of you have some pretty cool online names. Kind of makes want to never meet any of you in real life."

"With that said," Tori anxiously chuckled. "Reaper asks since Christmas isn't far away, do we have anything planned?"

"What?" Jade blinked. "Skipping Thanksgiving? Man, you're worse than the stores."

Tori pointed to the little Australian flag icon.

"I think they live in another country."

"Oh," Jade said and then addressed the camera. "Sorry."

"Do we have anything planned for then?" Tori asked.

Jade made a face "I know we're doing your parents house for Christmas Eve like we always do but I think this year we are taking the red eye to Beck's cabin in Vancouver to spend Christmas Day with all our friends."

"Jade's parents will be out of town and they couldn't change their plans. But they promised to have us over to celebrate New Years Eve and New Years Day."

"There is something _else_ I have planned for Christmas."

Tori sprung her head up excited, eyes wide. "Really? What?"

Jade folded her arms and slunk her head with a devilish gleam.

"Oh I'm not telling you."

"Oh, come on" Tori complained.

"Nope, you're just gonna have to wait."

Tori sneered and got up.

"Where are you going, Vega?" asked Jade.

"Getting some water."

Jade chuckled and held her finger over the record button.

"Now that she's gone, do you guys want to know what I have for her? Well, you see..."

With that she pressed the key and the camera stopped. Jade then uploaded the video to Tori's YouTube channel.

Feeling proud of herself, she took a receipt from the jeweler out of her pocket and looked at her down payment on a new ring for Tori. An even more special one.

"Like I said," she said out loud. "Not telling you _everything_."


End file.
